Red, Red Wine
by Pixie Ayanami
Summary: After going out for Bumblebee's birthday, Speedy puts Aqualad up to having his first taste of wine. He had no clue that Aqualad would not take so well to it.... AqualadSpeedy Please R&R!


**Disclaimer: **Ok, here I am again! This is a happy one-shot of Aqualad and Speedy once more. My dear friend, Shinohahn chan, gave me the idea through her wonderful pictures of a drunken Aqualad. Ahahahaha, so I couldn't restist. The characters obviously belong to DC Comics, but the story is mine. No stealies! Please enjoy, and review at the end! 3

Oh, and if any of you are curious, yes, I am on the Titans Go! Main Oekaki and the Sugary Hexes one. Someone noticed from my last fic about these two. XD

* * *

**Red, Red Wine**

**By Pixie Ayanami**

**

* * *

**

The doors to the Titans East common room burst open ina commotion of laughter and joy. The five members that belonged to the team came in, out of uniform, and dressed up for some fancy occasion. Bumble wore a beautiful yellow dress made of light material with a matching scarf while the four boys wore suits and ties, the twins with matching ties. Bumblebee was laughing along with the twins as they came in, Aqualad and Speedy holding back a little as their three team mate danced along with each other.

Bumblebee finally stopped dancing, but turned to the two older boys of the team. "Hey, thanks guys. You sure knowhow to make me feel special," she said with a slight pink blush to her cheeks.

Speedy smirked. Even with being out of constume and in a fancy suit, he Speedy still wore his trademark mask. "It was all Aqualad's idea, to take you out to eat. I just paid for everything," he explained, sounding a little miffed at that last part.

Aqualad gave an apologetic smile to Speedy and then turned back to Bumblebee, "It was the least we could do, since you're such a great leader and all. You deserved a special birthday. It's just too bad Cyborg couldn't come..."

Bumblebee's cheecks flushed deeper immediately. Speedy snorted. "Y-you invited Cyborg? But why couldn't he--"

"They had too much stuff to do back in Jump City," Aqualad explained. Bumblebee's bear ears seemed to droop as a sad and distant look came to her face. Aqualad smield brightly and said, "But don't worry; he said even though he couldn't come today, he would definately try to come here soon to help you celebrate."

Bumblebee spruced up at those words immediately and smiled widely. "Welp, it'd be great to talk about crime fighting and stuff with Sparky again," she said, trying to act casual but failing to hide the excitement in her voice. Feigning a yawn to draw the embarassment from herself, Bumblebee smield dreamily and said, "Well, guys, it's been a wonderful evening. I think I'm gonna head off to bed, though, Night ya'll."

"Does your happy mood mean no training practice in the rmoning?" Speedy asked hopefully.

Bumblebee turned, her eyes hardening, "Oh, they'll still be training in the morning. And I'll be their to whoop all your butts like usual. Now, Mas and Menos, you guys better head off to bed, as well, I don't want ya too tired from lack of sleep."

Mas y Menos groaned in unison. "Nos iremos a la cama solamente porque la Bumblebee nos dijo a (We will only go because Bumblebee told us to)," said Mas, who was attempting to stiffle a yawn.

Menos didn't even bother to hide his yawn as he said, "¡Buonas noches! Véale por la mañana (Good night! See you in the morning)." With this, the two twins joined hands and sped off past Bumblebee to their room. Bumblebee shook her head with a chuckle and walked down the same corridor to her own room.

Aqualad loosened his deep blue, silky tie around his neck as Speedy made a direct path towards the fridge in the kitchenette off to the side of the common room. Walking over to the table in the common room, Aqualad sat himself down and propped his feet up on a vacant chair. "What do you want to do now--" Aqualad began, but seeing as though his partner was rummaging through the fridge, it was obvious. "You can't possibly mean to tell me that after all the food you ate at the restaraunt that you are still hungry."

"Not hungry," Speedy said, making a satisfied noise when his top portion came back out from the fridge. He held in his hand a small bottle. "I was wondering where this thing went."

"What's that?" Aqualad asked, curiously. Speedy smirked and walked over to the table by Aqualad's side.

Holding up the green-tinted bottle, Speedy said, "Now that the other three have gone off to bed, we can have a real party."

Aqualad's eyes widened considerably in realization what the drink was. "Speedy! We can't do that, we're underage and it's bad for us and... and..." he stuttered sitting up straight to meet Speedy's eyes. Speedy snorted again.

"Relax, a little alcohol won't hurt anybody," Speedy said, holding the bottle up to the light, "Besides, you're with me. I've drank it before, so no worries..." Standing up, Speedy moved back to the kitchenette to grab two wine glasses (that the team only uses on special occassions, not saying that they always have wine), and moved back to his seat. Opening the bottle, he poured the both of them half a glass full.

Aqualad accepted his with some apprehension, but took a little sip to humor Speedy anyways. He winced. The flavor was very bitter at first, even though it subsided into a sweeter one later. Seeing as how Speedy already downed a good portion of his own glass, Aqualad took a few more gulps of the red liquid, not wanting to seem like the lesser man. Immediately a slight wave of dizziness hit him and a hiccup passed his throat. While holding his head, Aqualad heard Speedy chuckling lightly at him.

"You drank it too fast," Speedy explained as he noticed Aqualad's eyes glaze over slightly. With a silly little smile, Aqualad drank a few more gulps of the liquid until only a miniscule portion was left.

"It's not that bad, I guess," he said, finishing off his glass. Placing the glass on the table, he rested his head on his hand and stared at Speedy. Speedy finished off his glass, as well. Aqualad was taking to the alcohol rather well, even though he was already a little tipsy, but all beginners were like that. Pouring the both of them smore more wine, Speedy raised his glass to Aqualad and drank a bit more.

Apparently, by the second cup Aqualad found Speedy's mask to be an extremely humorous feature of the archer's face. Speedy cocked his head while taking another sip from his own cup, perplexed by the ocean boy's actions.

"You know what I always thought was weird?" Aqualad asked Speedy, plopping his head down on his hand.

"What?" asked Speedy, completely amused by this new side of the Atlantian.

"I always thought that... that people with masks are SO um... insecure," Aqualad stuttered and burst into a fit of giggles at the end. Speedy poutedl; he never thought the mask was insecure... "I'm sorry!" Aqualad laughed in an unnaturally high voice, "I didn't mean you! Well... actually..."

"Oooooook, no more drink for you," Speedy said, dragging the bottle more over to his side. Aqualad pressed his mouth together and shot out for the bottle.

"No, I want another cup!" the Atlantian complained rather loudly and Speedy attempted to shush him by giving in. The last thing anybody needed was for Bumblebee to come back into the common room to find Aqualad drunk out of his gourd and Speedy as the culprit.

Clapping his hands together, Aqualad eagerly poured himself another glass, missing once and spilling some of the liquid on the table. "Whoops," he laughed, pointing at the spilt drink, "I dropped it."

"You sure you should have some more?" Speedy said, standing up (rather shakily himself) and heading for the sink to grab the washcloth. When he turned back to the table, Aqualad's head was resting on the table, tongue trying to lap up the drink. "What the hell are you doing?" Speedy asked, quite horrified, as he ran over to the Atlantian's to pull him up. The red tinted liquid dripped down the side of Aqualad's face, and the ocean boy attempted to lick it off his own cheek. Speedy gulped down the saliva that was steadily growing in his mouth.

"Speeeeeedy, I'm all dirty now," Aqualad complained, "Come help me!"

With an attempted supercilious air, Speedy walked over to the table and sopped up the alcohol on it. Again, the last thing he needed was for Bumblebee to see a little mess left after their partying. "You're so clumsy," he said, after resting the washcloth on the table. Aqualad motioned to his face with his hand and Speedy sighed in an annoyed manner. "Wipe it off yourself."

"But my face!" the ocean lover complained, bending over to Speedy's seat so that he archer could have a close up view of the mess, "My face! Do something about my face!"

Speedy grabbed his shoulders and pushed the Atlantian back a few inches. Was it just him or were did the tower suddenly become a few degrees hotter? "Fine, fine! Here," the archer said, giving in once again, as he grabbed a few napkins off the table and wiping Aqualad's face with them. Aqualad giggled happily, estatic that he managed to have his way once again.Sluggishly, he picked the glass up to his mouth to take a sip.

After this cup, Speedy decided enough was enough, and put the bottle away, the glasses in the sink. He didn't want to find out how far it would take himself to reach Aqualad's state. "You know, Aqualad," Speedy began slowly, a little tipsy from the drink as well, " I thought you would be able to take alcohol better than this."

Aqualad looked offended, "I take this stuff veeeeeeeeeeery well, sank you very much!" Aqualad said indignantly.

Speedy somehow managed to laugh at that phrase. "Come on, let's get to bed. You'll need rest for the uh... the morning," he explained, motioning to the corridor. Aqualad gave a hiccup and attempted to stand, almost falling out of his seat if Speedy wasn't there to help him.

"Speedy, I think I'm drunk," Aqualad said with a smile.

"Aqualad, I KNOW you're drunk," Speedy stated pointedly, taking the other's arm and swinging it around his neck. "C'mon, I'll take you to your elevator..."

"Nooooooo!" Aqualad complained, "Let me go with you! I wanna go with you!" Speedy sighed. Next time, he wouldn't be so lenient with a drunk Aqualad. Steering the ocean boy down to the right hallway, where Speedy's room was, he placed Aqualad at the wall and typed in the code for the automatic door to open. Aqualad giggled again and leaned in rather close to the archer.

"You know what I always thought?" Aqualad said in a rather huskily low voice. Speedy hardly looked at him as he steered Aqualad into his room.

"That masks mean people are insecure, I know," he said, annoyed, waking past the Atlantian to sit down on his bed, massaging his temples. Aqualad shook his head with drunken giggle.

"No, I always thought that... oh I can't say it!" he said, sniggering at his little secret, reminding the archer of a dumb school girl. Speedy sighed as he kicked off his shoes and pulled off his socks. Suddenly something dropped right into his lap, straddling his waist. The archer looked up with full knowledge of who it was that was on top of him, but he couldn't believe it. Hands resting on both of Speedy's shoulders, Aqualad's face drew nearer to Speedy's sensually, only maybe an inch or so apart from one another's face. One hand moved up to take off Speedy's mask gently, much to the archer's surprise, and tossed it off to the side of the bed. His right hand moving down to Speedy's chest, massaging there instead, Aqualad smiled and said, "I always thought you were pretty _sexzy_, Speed'."

The Atlantian's face passed Speedy's and suddenly the archer's right ear was enwrapped with Aqualad's wet, hot tongue. Speedy was frozen, aside from the heart that thumped rapidly fast in his chest. He could hear Aqualad breathe in and out into his ear and how his tongue lapped gently yet forcefully his lobe. Speedy's face flushed as the hand at his chest moved steadily downward, fingers sometimes linguring over the more sensative areas. His mind screamed at him, _'What are you doing! Get this boy off you, he's drunk for heaven's sake!'_ and yet Speedy did nothing, only looked straight ahead as Aqualad played with him. Aqualad's face moved down Speedy's creamy skin, sliding a wet trail down towards his collarbone. The now cold path against Speedy's hot skin made him shiver.

"How annoying, your shirt's collar is too high..." Aqualad complained as the hand that was at Speedy's stomache came up to loosen the buttons. One button undone... two buttons undone... three... A tongue swept through and under the cloth, biting happily at the soft skin near Speedy's collar bone. Speedy hissed in pleaurable pain for a moment, though still did not have his wits about him. However, when Aqualad's hand finally prodded along the zipper to the archer's pants, Speedy was sent over the edge. Seizing the Atlantian by the arms, Speedy twisted both their bodies so that Aqualad's back landed on the dark red comforter, hands pinned above his head. Legs securely between Aqualad's, Speedy tried not to notice the slight buldge growing there.

"Is the Speed' gonna finally play with meeee?" Aqualad asked provokingly.

"Quiet," Speedy said forcefully, swooping down to the submissive's face and attacking it with his lips. He hungrilly kissed Aqualad's flushed face, wetting his lips from time to time so that he could taste the flavors of the Atlantians skin. He licked off the sticky remnants of the wine Aqualad rested his head in before, the liquid a sweet yet bitter memory left behind. Aqualad was giggling as though a puppy was licking his face instead of Speedy. Speedy moved one hand down towards Aqualad's silky tie, untieing the knot with ease and slipping it from the dress shirt. With one hand again, he quickly undid most of the top buttons on Aqualad's shirt, exposing an undershirt beneath. Speedy cursed under his breath. An over coat, a dress shirt, an under shirt, how many things was Speedy supposed to take off before Aqualad was anywhere near naked?

Speedy plunged his hand into the depths of Aqualad's dress shirt, attempting to raise the under shirt high enough so that he could reach the skin beneath. He reached a softer flesh, and as he toyed with his fingers there, Aqualad's giggling ceased and a soft moan escaped his lips. The archer continued to do this as he bent forward to give the same treatment to Aqualad's ear that the Atlantian gave to him moments before. Moans steadily grew stronger and stronger with every action Speedy made. The archer took his other hand away from the ocean boy's wrists to fully unbutton the dress shirt, face moving down along with his hands so that he could trail wet kisses all over Aqualad's chest. His lips found the soft nipple and swept his lipss and tongue around it, emitting a wonderful groan from the ocean boy.

Aqualad did nothing in protest or in retaliation to Speedy's actions. He was too out of sync with reality to do anything except register the wonderful sensations running up and and down his body. "Speeds, we should play like this more," he slurred from his mouth, his right hand coming up to ruffle Speedy's orange hair. Speedy pulled back, seemingly remembering that Aqualad's head was still on the body. Going back to the top, then, Speedy placed his lips upon Aqualad's and forced his tongue through, entreating entrance in the other's mouth. His tongue slid along side Aqualad's lethargic one, causing the Atlantian to moan into Speedy's mouth.

_Something isn't right about this..._

Speedy propped his body up by place his hands on either side of Aqualad's head as the tongues continued to wrestle, Speedy's obviously winning. There was a taste he couldn't quite name inside Aqualad's mouth that wasn't insipid in flavor, but wasn't pleasant either.

_Sweet yet bitter. The alcohol..._

The alcohol? He was tasting the reasoning behind Aqualad's drunken state, behind Aqualad's playful state, behind Aqualad's lustful state. It's the alcohol's doing that brought the two boys together like this.

_The alcohol... not my own._

Speedy's eyes opened wide and jumped back, startling the Atlantian. A line of saliva falling from his mouth, Aqualad sat up and stared up at the archer. "Whassa matta'?" Aqualad asked sluggishly, a lazy smile placing on his face. Speedy shook his head, quite distraught. Aqualad would have never acted like that if he didn't drink the alcohol. Speedy was just taking advantage of something that couldn't be his. What kind of hero is that?

Speedy bent forward and took off Aqualad's dress coat and wine-stained shirt, placing them on a chair at the other side of the room. "We can't do this, Aqualad, you'd just hate me afterwards," was all Speedy said as he rubbed his temples, his head hurting from a mixture of the effects from the alcohol, anger at himself, and shock at what he was about to do, as well as a mess of other things. Shaking his head once more, he went back to Aqualad, pulled down his undershirt and with some strain, picked up the ocean boy and placed him beneath the covers. All the while, Aqualad being very confused and slightly miffed.

"Why're you..." ocean boy asked as the covers came up to his chin. Speedy said nothing as he left the room, quite certian that Aqualad would be too drunk to try and exit the bed, much less the archer's room.

He muttered incoherently as he made his way over to the couch in the common room, taking off his own dress coat and shirt as well as pants, and throwing them on the ground. Plopping on the couch in nothing but his boxers and undershirt, Speedy sighed to himself, thinking of nothing but how disgusting and vile he was for taking advantage of Aqualad like that. Even with all these disparaging thoughts running through his head, Speedy still managed to fall sleep, knowing the pain he'd been in the next morning.

The next morning came to soon, however, the creeping sunlight singing Speedy's eyelids and creating an explosion of pain in his head. Growling frustratedly, Speedy blinked open his eyes, squinting to adjust to the light. Sitting up slowly, he realized that he was still the only one up this morning. How could he face Aqualad after last night? Groaning, the archer made his way to the kitchenette to help himself to a glass of orange juice, hoping that would help his aching head.

Suddenly he heard a door open. Speedy knew that whoever it was would find it odd that he was in his underclothes and maskless, so he turned his head in case anyone saw him. "Errgh... Speedy?" he heard a familiar voice say. Turning deliberately, Speedy saw Aqualad standing there, looking more disheveled than usual. One hand was holding to his head and the other was rubbing his stomache.

"Hey... Uh... how you feeling?" Speedy asked tentatively. Aqualad gave a weak smile that could just as easily be mistakened for a wince.

"I've felt better. Never knew I could empty so much liquid from my stomache in one morning--"

"Thanks for the description," Speedy said sardonically. There was an uneasy silence through the room, Aqualad hissing with pain from time to time.

Finally, Aqualad decided to break the silence. "Look, Speedy... I know last night I did some rather... provoking things to you last night," he began, cheeks flushing from the memory.

"It's quite alright, Aqualad, it was my fault for giving you the drink in the first place," Speedy said quickly.

"I normally wouldn't have acted that way--"

"I shouldn't have assumed you would take the drink well--"

"--and I know that stuff seems awkward but--"

"--I just wanted to say--"

"I'm sorry!" They both said at the same time. After a moments pause, the two boys laughed together. Aqualad smiled sweetly.

"We... should probably get in our uniforms for Bumblebee's training," pointed Aqualad as he stretched out his arms. Speedy smirked.

"Nah, I'm still tired. Let's... go back to my room instead," Speedy said with a grin. Aqualad was startled at first, but then matched his companion's smile.

"Alright, Speedy, I trust you," Aqualad replied, amusement hiding behind his words. "Let's go." Speedy smiled. Maybe there wouldn't be as much pain this morning as he thought there would be...

* * *

--Fin 


End file.
